


you're my christmas present (my christmas past, my christmas always)

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Competition, F/M, Oneshot, Teacher AU, idek, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students and you’ve won for the past three years’ au</p><p>prompt thing off tumblr. title from a song by jimmy beaumont and the skyliners</p><p>basically a trashy feels-y christmas fic in the middle of august (yay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my christmas present (my christmas past, my christmas always)

“One gift?! You won by _one gift_?!”

 

Clarke (sorry, Miss Griffin) jumped into the air. “Hell yeah I did Blake, take _that_ and shove it up your sorry ass. The students love me more than you!”

 

“Okay, for the record, they _don’t_. This must have been some kind of mix up. And my ass is lovely, princess, and you know it.” He smirked, and she didn’t blush. Absolutely didn’t.

 

“Oh what _ever_ Bellamy, suck it. I won the popular teacher Christmas game for the _third year in a fucking row_. There’s no mistake, I’m just more loveable.”

 

To explain, the popular teacher Christmas game was a tradition started by Clarke and Wells, before he transferred to another state to be with his father. It went as such: at the end of the Christmas term, the participants counted the total number of gifts they had received from students, and who ever had the most won. And when Wells had gone she’d roped in Mr Blake from the maths department (just because she hated him, and wanted to beat him). And for the last two Christmases, she had. Now she could add a third victory to her list. (Bellamy wasn’t a total jerk to begin with, but being beaten at the popularity had knocked him down a couple pegs from a womanizing son of a bitch to only a little cocky.)

 

She ran out of the room, screaming. “See you after Christmas break, loser!” The door banged shut behind her.

 

Bellamy smiled and opened his desk, removing the roll of ribbon from it and placing it in his brown leather satchel (which Clarke teased him about like 98% of the time they talked).

 

She didn’t know his gift to her was the one that broke the tie.

 

"Merry Christmas, Clarke Griffin." He whispered.


End file.
